


Heartbeats Full of Promises

by hobi_hope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi likes toast?, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, THEY'RE DORKS, my first fanfic I'm sorry, noya's clingy sorta, they have toast, they make promises, to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobi_hope/pseuds/hobi_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Noya cuddle in the morning, Noya listening to Asahi's heartbeats, while they make promises to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats Full of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is bad. It's sorta my first fanfic...?  
> I just wanted these dorks to be even bigger dorks.  
> Hope you like this.

Asahi woke up to a small Noya clinging to his waist. Asahi sat up, trying to pry Noya's arms away. That only made Noya's hold tighter, and after some time, Asahi managed to unlatched Noya from him, and proceeded to go to the restroom. Asahi stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth, and looked him over. His hair was a sloppy mess, and he was wearing a red and black T-shirt, and he had white shorts on. Asahi spit into the sink, and reached for a brush. He rinsed his mouth and started untangling his hair. Once it didn't look like bird's nest, he went to the kitchen to get some food. Perhaps some toast?

Something was off. Noya moved his arms around, but Asahi wasn't there. Noya shot up, looking around. Where was Asahi? His spot was still warm, so maybe he got up. Noya begrudgingly got up as well, and shuffled to the bathroom. He tugged at the end of his shirt, no, Asahi's shirt. A big band shirt, that went past his hips, and covering his shorts. Noya brushed his teeth, blinking sleepily. Why did Asahi get up? Why couldn't they sleep longer? Noya spit his toothpaste out, yawning, then rinsed his mouth. He shuffled to the kitchen, wiping his mouth. Asahi was on the couch, eating the last of his toast while watching TV.  
  "Noya?" Asahi asked as Noya climbed onto his lap. He curled up and grunted, pulling on Asahi's shirt. He laid his head on Asahi's chest, and heard a faint _ba-bump_ sound, and nuzzled his face on Asahi's chest. 

  "Asahi-san, let's stay like this!" Noya said happily, "Just us! Laying on the couch! Super cuddly! This is such a nice position," Noya cooed. Asahi smile, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, setting his head on his.

"Sure. But you know we'll have to get up."

"Pfft. We won't!" Noya huffed.

"We will."

"Won't!"

Asahi laughed quietly, "Ok." Noya smiled, and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep again, but failing.

_Ba-bump,_

_Ba-bump,_

_Ba-bump_

"Hey, Asahi-san?"

_Ba-bump,_

"Yes, Noya?"

_Ba-bump,_ "I like the sound of your heartbeat....did that sound weird?"

_Ba-bump,_ "Hmm, no. I suppose I'd like yours, if I heard it."

_Ba-bump,_ Noya giggled a little, "Ok Asahi-san."

_Ba-bump,_

_Ba-bump,_

"Hey, Asahi-san?"

_Ba-bump,_ "Hmm?"

_Ba-bump,_ "I love you. A lot. Like, so much, I'd fight anyone who says you're not cool."

_Ba-bump,_ "Wow, um, that's pretty serious. You'd have to fight Daichi and Suga."

_Ba-bump,_ Noya giggled again. "Maybe. I'd fight them."

"Please don't. They'll blame me."

_Ba-bump,_

"I'll fight them!"

"Nonono! If you do, you'll get hurt! Especially by Daichi!"

"Then, will you take care of me?"

_Ba-bump,_

"Of course I will! I'd take care of you anytime, who knows what trouble you'll get into?"

"Hee, hee," Noya smiled, "Ok. Then I'll take care of you when you're sick!"

_Ba-bump,_ "I'd feel better knowing someone would. Then, I'll treat you when you do."

_Ba-bump,_

"Then I'd buy something for you! Hopefully. Or maybe I'd cuddle with you."

_Ba-bump,_ "Heh, ok. Sounds like a lovely promise. I'd cuddle with you, too."

_Ba-bump,_

"Asahi-san?"

"Yes?"

_Ba-bump,_

"I promise to love you, for all of eternity!"

_Ba-bump,_

"Sounds like a pretty big promise, but that's the same as mine. All of eternity."

_Ba-bump,_

"I love you, Asahi-san."

_Ba-bump,_

"I love you too, Noya."

**Author's Note:**

> Because only Noya would make huge promises


End file.
